1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a SIM card and a phone directory management method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional subscriber identity module (SIM) card phone directory, only one contact name and one phone number are provided for each contact entry; when the user enters or updates the contact entry in the SIM card, only one phone number can be recorded for one contact. If multiple phone numbers are to be recorded for the same contact, usually the user has to add in multiple contact entries to store each of the phone numbers. For example, the user has to record different contact names for the same contact, such as Tony, and Tony-1. This phone directory management method is time-consuming and is hard to maintain.
An existing solution is to store the phone numbers of the contact in the mobile phone or mobile apparatus, such that the mobile phone provides the record function for recording the contacts and the search function for searching the contacts. However, in this way, multiple phone numbers of the same contact can only be stored in the memory of the mobile phone instead of the SIM card. Once the mobile phone is replaced, the data cannot be transferred into the new mobile phone along with the SIM card but must be entered into the new mobile phone again, which is very inconvenient.
Nowadays, people usually have a group of phone numbers, and replace mobile phones quickly, so the conventional SIM card cannot meet the requirement of recording multiple phone numbers under the same contact, and the electronic apparatuses with conventional SIM card do not provide any relative function of storing multiple phone numbers for one contact entry either.